


Надежда

by alameli



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alameli/pseuds/alameli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-Апокалипсис, AU. Нина не умерла, а была в коме всё это время. Выздоровление, отношения с папой, Чарльзом и новым братом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Надежда

Чарльз исчезает куда-то вместе с Куртом, закончив раздавать задания — у разрушенного поместья разбит палаточный лагерь, и все при деле, от самых маленьких до самых старших. Эрик замечает это, но не спрашивает у Хэнка или у Джин, куда тот мог отправиться — они живы, почти целы, пустота внутри больше не разрастается, но и не становится меньше, и ему трудно найти в себе силы проявить к окружающему подлинный интерес. Эрику кажется, что он застрял между двумя мирами, между желаемым и действительным, всё еще неспособный смириться, но отказывающийся бороться. 

Чарльз и Курт возвращаются пару часов спустя с каким-то мальчиком. Эрик помогает Джин разбираться с завалами — простые и ясные цели, даже совершенно ничтожные, позволяют ему сейчас достигнуть относительного душевного равновесия.   
— Эрик, послушай, — Чарльз какой-то странно неуверенный, а может быть, просто уставший, — я ничего не обещаю, я боюсь сделать еще хуже, но мы должны попробовать, даже если ничего не получится. Мы просто не можем отказаться от этого шанса.   
— Обычно ты переходишь к делу гораздо быстрее.  
— Я нашел мальчика, мутанта, способность которого — исцелять.   
Ловушка из двух миров рассыпается, выпуская Эрика на свободу.

***  
Нина выздоравливает медленно. В отсутствии матери и в непривычной обстановке она немного замыкается в себе, будто опасаясь делать слишком большие шаги, или побежать — и разбиться.   
— Просто дай ей немного времени, — говорит Чарльз.  
— Она избегает меня.  
— Ей кажется, что проще справляться с горем самой, чем разделить его с кем-то. В этом она похожа на тебя, — они обмениваются безрадостными улыбками. — Но она очень, очень тебя любит. Видеть тебя ее глазами — это... — он запинается.   
— Что? Она думает обо мне даже лучше, чем ты?  
— Да, пожалуй. Хотя это почти невозможно.  
На этот раз в их взаимных улыбках чуть меньше грусти.

***  
Когда Нина слышит стон сбитого машиной пса, она сразу понимает — он очень далеко. С такого расстояния она обычно не чувствует животных, но собаке больно и страшно, поэтому он умудряется до нее дотянуться. Нина бежит к Питеру, потому что хоть и мало общается с другими обитателями особняка, знает — он здесь самый быстрый.  
— Там на дороге... собака... машиной ее!... Помоги... далеко, и нужно... успеть, — запыхавшись, путанно объясняет она.   
Питер смотрит в огромные детские глаза, в которых плещется паника, и ничего больше не спрашивает — просто хватает девочку, крепко прижимает к себе, и несется туда, куда она показывает.  
Они выхватывают пса буквально из-под колес другой спешащей по трассе машины, относят ветеринару, и Питер безропотно соглашается сходить его навестить каждый раз, когда Нина просит, а потом они, конечно, забирают пса в особняк, где за пятнистый окрас он получает от Нины имя «Кропка». 

***  
— Надеюсь, она тебе не слишком надоедает, — извиняющимся тоном говорит Эрик, хотя Питер сказал бы, что тон скорее похож на трение металла об асфальт. — Скоро начнутся занятия, и надеюсь, она найдет себе друзей одного с ней возраста.   
— Да никаких проблем. Когда бы я еще увидел световое шоу в исполнении светлячков.  
И если бы Питер не убежал так быстро, он бы услышал искреннее и теплое: «Спасибо».

***  
— Кажется, теперь я знаю, о чем ты твердил всё это время.  
Эрик находит Чарльза у пруда, где тот наблюдает за играющий в баскетбол детворой.  
— По крайней мере, — продолжает Эрик, — я близок к пониманию этого... явления... как никогда раньше. Надежда. Мне кажется, я почти понял, что это такое. И насколько она сильна.  
— Что ж, — Чарльз бросает счастливый взгляд в сторону Питера, который дуется в сторонке, потому что ему не разрешили участвовать после того, как в прошлый раз он забросил 138 мячей за первые три минуты игры, — тебе предстоит еще много прекрасных открытий.


End file.
